Rainy Day
by Kioni
Summary: Today just had to start out so badly. It ends up pouring outside and theres always problems. Cam SamxCarly Onesided CarlyxFreddie Beta'd
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, hearing me so soon again? Just bringing another story to the iCarly section. This story may seem a little OOC, but I'd like to hear your opinion about it. Again with the warning: This is a Cam fic. That means Carly and Sam stuff going on with one sided FreddiexCarly. Plus some more Freddie bashing from the one and only. Just a warning to people who don't like this type of stuff. No hate, be happy. (Augh..Sounded so retarded.)

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly in any way, shape, or form.

"Brring!, brring!, brring!"

"Nnn.." I woke up looking at my alarm clock. My room didn't get much sunlight since there's a lot of random trinkets and what not covering from head to toe with Spencer's art expertise. I rubbed my eyes, reaching for my alarm clock and hitting the snooze button.

"AHHH!!" A loud screech was heard from Carly's room. Oh my god! I have to get ready for school! I jumped out of my bed and threw my blanket off of my bed. I quickly toss my pj's off as soon as possible. Spencer busted into my room with a tennis racket ready to attack.

"What's wro-?!..." Spence looked over at me wide eyed. I busted out another scream, throwing random objects at him. "I didn't know! I thought it was a robber!" He tries to yell in his defense.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Spencer ran down the stairs leading to the living room. Just in time, Sam was letting herself into the apartment seeing the ruckus that was in front of her.

"Well, seems like I came in at the right time." She looks at Spencer who just points upstairs and does a pose of taking his shirt off. Sam just laughs at the thought.

"That's got to be the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me..." I quickly put on my usual attire and run downstairs. What's Sam still doing here?! ...Wait, she doesn't care about school, never mind. "It's almost time for school, literally!" I'm still sort of freaking from just a minute ago.

"Yo, Carls" Sam did a simple wave ignoring what I said. I gave her a frustrated look. I wonder sometimes how she can be so carefree about things. Spencer handed her and me a piece of toast. I put the toast into my mouth and grabbed my bag, running out the door. I can't be late! Ms. Briggs is going to kill me and her looks enough do that. I shuddered at the thought.

"Carly wait! Well, too late." She waved to Spencer who waved back, "Thanks for the toast."

Sam caught up to me as we got to the front of the school...Students were still walking around and everything. What's going on? ...Sam. I glared at her.

"Sam did you mess with my alarm clock?!" The blond backed up with a guilty look on her face. I glared at her then hurried off. How could she do such a thing. Make me rushing for no apparent reason.

"C'mon, it was only a little joke. I tried to stop you, but you ran off before I could say anything. Didn't think you'd go ballistic over it. I'll treat you to ice cream after school. How about that?"

"I don't get sucked in by food that easily like you do Sam." I sighed and just walked to my class, and I've noticed that I share most with her, so I can't really ignore her. Not that I really tried. Today just isn't a good day.

I sat down in Ms. Briggs class and as she walks by her pointy boobs... She looks at me and slams down the test that was done last week. I'm guessing she still has a grudge against us when it got posted on iCarly. I winced under her glare. I think today just got worse, as I turned over the paper, I turned wide eyed. What?! How--!? This is not possible! I got an F on my test! I knew the material..I couldn't have--!

I check over my work. It seemed to have fifteen million red marks on it..Maybe I didn't... This isn't happening. This is the worst day of my life. Besides that other time where I got Sam to change my grade, but I end up confessing anyways, but I didn't get in trouble because the principal got a microwave. Very odd present by the way.

But this is still pretty bad though. I looked down at it and started to bang my head on my desk. Ow..Ow...ow.. I looked over to see her grade. She got a B! How is that possible? She's usually sleeping in her class...like right now for instance.

I look over at Freddie's and, of course, he has an A. He's a genius with the stuff he does for the show, so it's not surprising. Have to give him credit though to still try to do little things so he can get my attention, but with Sam always finding some way to insult him. He hasn't done it as much, but I like the way he acts just as himself.

The class bell rings telling everyone to get out of school which plenty of students want and are willing to do. It's the weekend so of course everyone's rushing out like a geyser. I got pushed into the crowd, leaving in a direction I didn't even want to go. Next thing I know, I feel two hands grab each of my arms and heave me out the crowd. Who the? Finally out of the clearing, Sam and Freddie stand there. I guess to my rescue.

"You okay?" Freddie asked.

"Looked like you were with a pack of bulls." Sam retorted. She always has to be so sarcastic. "I'm surprised that Freddie was even able help me pull you out of there." She snickers to herself.

"Hey! I'm not that weak you know!" He said while patting his muscles.

"Yeah, I bet you get all your exercise from your girlfriend." Another retort came out of her mouth. ...Wait was that an insult or a compliment? Wait, he has a girlfriend?

His face turned a reddish hue, "I don't have a girlfriend!" He turned over towards me and I backed up a bit. "Really!"

"Who said I was talking about a person," the blond said. Now she's just confusing me. I don't get a single word that comes out of her mouth. "I was talking about your right hand."

Another blush creped up the brunette boy's face, and Sam noticed it with another smirk. "God Sam, that's horrible." Yeah... since we're getting older her jokes have become a little... perverted.

Okay, I want to go home now. Plus we still have iCarly tonight, so we gotta get things going. "C'mon stop bickering you two It's like old granny's going at it on bingo night." I pull the back of Sam's t-shirt, and she starts following me. Sometimes it really does tire me out.

Freddie waves bye, "Sorry guys, I got broadcasting club today." Sam bursts out laughing, "I know where the microphone can go, right up--" I push her out the door before any more can be said. Sometimes she just goes a little too far with things.

We got to the front of the school...Oh great. It was pouring down water like dumping buckets. Can today get any worse? I dig through my book bag hoping I had a side-pack. I forgot to bring one. I shot a glare at Sam who backed up a bit. I bet I would've remembered if she didn't mess with my alarm clock.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning. How many times do I have to say it?" being on the defensive side.

"A lot." I say simply.

She sighs and put her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor--"

"Enough! I didn't mean it literally." I sigh out myself. Well, I kinda forgave her anyways, but I'll play around for a bit first.

She searched through her bag, a smile creeps on her face as she pulls out her personal umbrella. Oh thank goodness she had one, I thought I'd have to run in this for a minute.

She pops it open and walks out into the rain, "Hey! What about me?!"

"C'mon dork." She smiles. She turns toward me, tilting the umbrella my way. She can never be nice directly, can she? We start walking towards my apartment complex. Dang, my shoulder is still getting wet. Guess the umbrella's a little small.

"Hey, don't call me that. It's for Freddie." I joke around since he isn't here.

She gives me a smirk."Now you're looking in my world." She notices my shoulder. I think it's because she's looking past me. "Hey, you're getting wet."

"Way to state the obvious, Sam." We turn the street corner, nearing my apartment. I feel her arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to her. I look at her. She just continues walking without anything. This is sweet... I snuggle closer to get warmer.

We get to my complex before Lewburt starts yelling at us for no apparent reason. "Hey! You got water on my lobby floor!" We both hear him in the distance as we go up the flights of stairs. Sam holds on to my hand and I interlace our fingers as we continue running. We're both laughing as we run. I get to my door, instantly sticking my key into the lock. We get though the door, and I slam it close behind us.

"Whew. We dodged the attack from him and his little Lewburt." I walked over to the couch and sit down. I flipped through the channels as Sam rummaged through our fridge for any food. She dove onto the couch with a sandwich in her mouth.

"Nothing to watch?" Her head laid on my lap, eating. Her whole right shoulder was soaked from the rain. She covered me... I nodded as I ruffled her hair a bit, continuing to flip through the channels. I guess that earns forgiveness points. I'll wait for my ice cream first that she promised. I looked down at her eating, getting crumbs on my leg. I've noticed that we've practically lost all our personal space towards each other. I guess to anyone else if they did this it'd feel so odd, but Sam... it's relaxing. We've known each other for just that long I guess.

"Hey, what's up Carls? You're dozing a bit." She was waving her hand in front of my face to emphasis her point.

"Nothing, just thinking." I took Sam's sandwich and took a bite before putting it back into her hands.

"About what?" Sam finished her sandwich. She was sitting up and putting her dry arm around my shoulder.

"We've been friends for how long?" Sam put on her thinking face, her eyebrows furrowing.

"At least five years, I think." I nodded to her reply. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You think?" Her arm that's around my shoulder starts rubbing my own, probably thinking it would help or something. Sam put her own head against mine.

"I don't know if that was the greatest attachment, but we can't do iCarly without him." She reluctantly admitted.

"I dunno. To think we've known each other that long and I remember knowing Freddie not that much later after you." I snuggle closer for warmth.

Freddie walks through the door with his tech cart. Well, speak of the devil. I wave over to sit down, but instead he just gives us a really baffled look.

"W-Whats going on here?!" He starts babbling, pointing at the both of us. "C-Carly...S-Sam?!"

We both get up, looking around us, "What do you see? What's there?" I ask. I really really hope it's not a roach or some bug. Ew. Sam sits back down, "He's just being the dork like he usually is." She's so mellow in real life yet on the show she's so jumpy.

He still looked the same with that baffled look. "What's wrong Freddie?" I walk next to him, still giving him a questioning look. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Freddie grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. Okay this is a little awkward, maybe not a little. Very.

"Watch out he's trying to charm you with his geekness." Sam waved off, flipping through more channels.

"Shut up Sam!" Freddie retorts. She just shrugs and gets up to get a drink.

He shifts his attention back to me, and glares at me with probably the most serious look that I've ever seen on his face. "Did Sam do anything to you at all while I was gone?" What happened? I was just sitting with Sam. What's he talking about?

"Pfffffft!!!!!!" I turn over to see Sam, and she spat out half of her glass of whatever she had. "What're you talking about geekwad!?" She ran over to us and pushed me out of Freddie's grasp. She pushed him against the wall, holding the front of his shirt balled up in her fist. "What the heck did you mean by that?!" She was practically screaming. What's gotten into her? She's never acted this way towards Freddie before.

It just started in a flash. Within a second they start arguing. It was serious too. What's gotten into them? Freddie, why're you acting so defensive all of a sudden? What ticked Sam so much when he said that?! All these questions were swarming my mind.

"Hey! You saw how you guys were up against each other. I didn't think I was going to come back and find two of my friends like this! I like her, you should know that!" He gave his defense, holding onto her arm. I know that, but just what're you talking about? I shift slightly where I was standing. What should I do?

"You think I don't!? What'd you think I'd do to her, huh?! I gave you credit about being a geek and being smart about something, but now you don't even get that!" She yelled into his face.

SLAP!

...I smacked her...

AN: Well, I hope you like this chapter of "Rainy Days" so far. I've been thinking of stories a lot in my head. So if you guys want this story to continue drop a review. I like reading the reviews of people criticizing my work. I know my grammar is pretty bad. My other story has just been beta'd by my friend Sukoni and she just finished doing this chapter. I thank her lots. So if you have time, stop off and read my other iCarly story.

Reviews is like blood to an author then we won't have enough heart to continue writing.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi again. Sorry that the chapter came out late. Lately my life has been busy with things, but I finally came out with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews wouldn't have continued writing without you guys. In this chapter they may seem OOC. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2

She stared wide eyed at me and loosened her grip on his shirt, and Freddie stepped out of the way. My eyes blurred from the tears in my eyes. She went too far. We're all friends... I looked and her own eyes blurred as tears fell down her cheeks.

"S-Sam..I..." I squeaked out. My voice raspy from me starting to cry. Why did I do that?!

"Can it..." She ran over to the door, but Freddie grabbed her arm. She just took him and slung him off. He only got thrown off of her onto the ground. She left and slammed the door, making things shake in the room.

"Augh..." He rubs his chest from just being pushed. Sam... I help him up off the ground, staring at nothing... Why?

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like this." He looked towards the ground. What did you want it to turn out like?!

"Explain yourself Freddie! You saw what I did!" I stare at him with my watered eyes, giving him a stern look with my tear streaked cheeks.

"Y-You guys looked so close..." He looked down. Walking over to his tech cart. "Sam...she's always ragging on me, contradicting everything I do."

"You're just jealous? Mad because of that?" I sat down on the couch. We couldn't look at each other, but things needed to be explained.

"You know how many times I've told you I've liked you, even told you I loved you." He messed with his laptop and his cameras, giving it some adjustments for the show. Is it even going to air tonight without Sam?

"You never thought I took you seriously?" I comb my hair with my hand out of frustration. "I thought about it before, but I just can't see it. I'm sorry..." Tears run down my cheeks. I've always just come out with a straight no without a problem, but this is the first time we've talked about it seriously. Freddie has become a lot closer to me, but just not in that way.

"It's sad though..." He put down his camera and walked over and sat on the couch, "I knew this, but I just couldn't let it go."

I look down towards my feet as the toes point towards each other, "Why did you freak out so much? You're a really close friend, and it hurts to have seen you two fight and I mean actually fight."

"I saw something that only Sam could have." He whispers to himself. He rubs my back, "We have to find her."

"Right!" I couldn't help myself. We have to find her. She's not at home. She tries to dodge going home as much as possible. That's why she's always here. This is second home, just like it is to Freddie. I'll never have anyone better than these two guys.

Freddie stands up, looking down at me. Even though he goes through Sam's abuse daily, I know they're still close friends, just like how I think of him and Sam. I wipe any remaining tears from my eyes and stand up with him, "Lets go drag her back. She's going to get an earful. I swear on it."

I quickly grab my hoodie and leave the apartment. He's already in his apartment grabbing his stuff. I run into the hallway, hardly wanting to wait. Sam...we have to talk...We need to...

Freddie jumps out of his apartment, and run down the stairs. I hear his mom yelling about putting some type of ointment on. How did Freddie turn out normal with his mom? I ran down, trying to catch up. We wanted to dodge Lewburt even more, so we just darted out the lobby, only hearing him yell until the entrance door closed.

Rain washed over our bodies as we stood there. Sam...She's probably in it too... We both pulled up our hoods, "We're going to split up. Come back within an hour if no luck. If you did, text or call my cell." He got a new one since that time where Sam tricked Spencer into crushing it. She even posted it on iCarly.

"Okay, I'll check the schools and parks. Freddie you check the malls and street shops." We set out our destinations and set off. I ran towards our middle school calling out her name countless times. I didn't care if my voice started to hurt. I went around the school, checking it out over several times, making sure that she couldn't hide anywhere from me. I look down at my watch, 40 minutes left. Where are you Sam!? Freddie, I hope you're getting some type of luck.

I looked at the front entrance and jumped over the small gate. I really hope I don't get caught here... Running deeper into the park, I continued to yell her name. It's the only words that could come out. I just wanted us toge--!!

All of a sudden someone wrapped their arm around my arms and waist and another around my mouth. My eyes shot wide. Someone help me!!! I tried to scream, but it only came out muffled. I kept struggling. I just panicked. I kicked and tried to move my arms, but I just felt like a rag doll flailing with no hope. What's going to happen to me?!

"..C-calm down."

Instantly my eyes watered, and it fell down my cheeks onto her hands. Sam... Her arms were still tense around me, but I just relaxed, practically falling into her awkward hug. I turned around, looking at her, "What're you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you that!" She looked at the brunette's face, glaring at her, "Why'd you come here? What if it wasn't me that did that to you?!"

"I came searching for you!" I glared back. I'm not going to back down no matter what. She wasn't going to back down either. Our fights were never short. It'd seem some of our fights lasted forever, but that's just exaggerated right there.

I think I hear something. Like a faint sound, an engine? I get jerked into some bushes and trees, and once again her hand is over my mouth. This is happening a lot. A car passes us, and a search light circles around the car. "It's park security." Sam whispers. "They make sure no one's in here during the night."

I pulled her hand off of my mouth and whispered, "That means we shouldn't be here." She's acting normal. I know our ties can't break over a fight, but I still want her to apologize.

Sam just shrugged, "Like I really care about that." After it seemed like we were clear, I tried to stand up, but I was crouching in front of Sam. She was doing the same, but her arm was around my waist, holding me down. It's interesting. I cover her a lot for school because she can't help but do pranks on teachers or changing something of her grades or her punishment in the computer.She's just as much a computer geek as Freddie is, but not that well with cameras, which I don't understand. Aren't they practically the same thing?

We haven't moved for a good ten minutes. We both shifted to sitting positions, and she laid back against a tree, and I'm between her legs using her as a back support. My head rested on her shoulder, "Can we have a real talk?" I felt her nod against my head.

"Shoot for it." She said lazily. Her arms wrapped around my stomach, sometimes making little circles on it with her fingertips.

"What type of like did you mean when you yelled at Freddie?" I felt her body tense up against me. She said audibly. Just because I'm the one in the middle of things doesn't make me a ditz. After all that searching, I understood why Sam blew up like that.

"Like that geek likes you.." She said in a whisper. If I wasn't so close to her I don't think I would've heard it. I figured that was the answer.

"You act like you're not a geek yourself." I teased. I looked up at her and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Hey, I'm not bad as him. I just pick up these things you know." She made a face. A blush was still on her face from her confession.

"I like the way you are. Even thought I have to cover your butt at school." Maybe I'm getting a little mean teasing her during this time.

"Well, aren't you used to it by now?" She's never good at showing her soft side. It'd be nice to see it once in a while though.

"Yeah, but can't I get a thanks or something?" I laid my head on her collar bone.

"I told you I'd get you ice cream, didn't I? I don't see the problem then." She smirked, messing with my shirt.

I bit the collar of her shirt, messing around with her, "I think you owe me more than that." I smirked.

"Oh really now. I would've acted like a stranger. See how far I could've gotten with that." She grabbed my wrists and pressed herself against me, and I pushed back, playing around.

"I want to see you tr--..ahnn..." W-what is Sam doing? Soft lips pressed against my neck, sucking at the tender skin, slowly making a red mark appear. It feels... I bit my lip, but an unwilling moan came out of my mouth.

"S-Sam!" I pushed her off. "W-what the heck are you doing?!" I stammered out, getting out of her embrace. I grabbed my collar wiping off the cold feeling once I jerked away from her.

Before Sam could say anything, the low hum of a car passed by again, and we were silenced as the light came back securing the area.

"Ring ring ring!!"

Crap...

Best time Freddie! I scrambled in my pocket for my phone to silence it, but we were caught. I finally silenced it. I sighed. At least the sound stopped. It's too quiet. "Who's there!" the security man got out of his car with his flashlight, searching the area and getting closer to us.

Sam whispered in my ear, "You better follow me and catch up to me when I run." I nodded. She got into a crouching position and so did I.

Another crunch under the man's feet and we busted out of the bushes running to an unknown direction. We could hear the man yelling at us, but from the way we were taking through the woods, he wouldn't be able to catch up. All I could hear was my pounding heartbeats and the crunching leaves under our feet as we ran.

"H-how much longer!?" I puffed out, still trying to catch up with the blond. I think she runs away from trouble a little too much.

"Not much longer." She says. She slowed down a bit so we'd run side by side. A fence was coming into view. Oh my goodness, I swear the fence is six feet tall. Do we have to climb that? C'mon, I'm not that athletic. I swear I could feel tears running down my cheeks. Sam sped up again, running straight for it. Is she planning to hit it? Instead, one of her feet stuck into one of the holes of the metal fence and jumped, grabbing the top of the fence and slinging herself over it.

"Hurry it up Carls!" She yells on the other side. I'm climbing the fence, finally getting to the top and Sam's arms open up, and I jump over, landing in her arms. I get dropped to my feet and start running again. We're behind some apartment complexes and finally reach the street. How does Sam know the mapping of the city so well?

"Finally!" I puff out, slouching over and grabbing my knees for support. I don't think I'll ever get used to running away from people, especially how many times Sam gets in trouble. She has a weekly visit with the principal for goodness sakes!

We started walking down the street like nothing happened. It was pitch black, but the street lights and cars passing by illuminated the streets. Seattle is never really quiet, no matter what the time.

"Sorry about earlier..." She stuffed her hands into her jean pockets and looked down at her feet. I can't believe two of my best friends have crushes on me. Okay, I know Freddie, but Sam?

I shook my head, "I don't know either." I rubbed my neck, "That was really uncalled for though." I flicked her cheek.

"Ouch" The blond rubbed her cheek, "Hey, you asked for it." We crossed the street.

"I didn't mean it actually! How am I going to cover this up!" We ran across the street. I think we're going back to my apartment.

"You know how me and sarcasm go." she snickered.

"A little too well if you ask me." I sighed. I pulled out my cellphone, it's been over an hour so I need to call Freddie back. I can't believe he didn't go on a rampage with my cell. I flip it open and there are fifteen texts all from him. Never mind, he did go on a rampage.

"I have to call Freddie back," I said while dialing in his number.

"C'mon, do you have to? We almost got caught because of the pip squeak." she proved her point when she ran around me.

"We were looking for you, so no whining." The phone was ringing, and Sam put her head against mine to hear the conversation.

"Hey Freddie." she sighed as he startled to ramble again. We both took a seat on a bench.

"_Carly?! Where've you been?! It's been fifteen minutes over an hour. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Anything wrong?" _I could hear him freak out. It's not even funny.

"Don't worry Freddie. I got Sam and things are better. We'll talk more once we get up there. You in the apartment?"

"_Yeah, I thought something happened to you...and Sam. See you in a bit." _

"_Bye." _I closed my cellphone while getting back up. I guess it's time for them to face the music. I really hope Sam doesn't go up punching Freddie. I don't mind verbal abuse between those two.

"He freaks out like his mom, and that's pretty bad." I laugh. That woman thinks her son has every disease or allergy known to man, but he doesn't have anything, except for bee's.

We were both tired from running around today, so when we went into the lobby, we just kept walking past Luwbert and took the elevator.

I started to worry about what Freddie and Sam are going to act like when they're in the same room again. "No violence okay?" Sam nodded.

"I overreacted over something stupid, I got it. I got it." She put her hands up in defense like she was going to get arrested. The double doors slid open, and we walked over to my apartment door, opening it. Freddie was sitting on the couch watching some channel while Spencer was going to his room, ready for bed.

I walked over and sat next to Freddie as Sam sat on my other side. I looked over at Sam and nudged her. She just gave a giant sigh.

"Freddie, I'm sorry for you being such a wuss and pushing you against the wall and knocking you down." I glared at her and elbowed her in her side, "Ouch."

"Even though that totally sounded like an insult, apology accepted." He was looking at me with a "I shouldn't have said that." look.

"Well, that's over with, so what's there to eat?" She jumped over the back of the couch and went straight for the fridge. I swear her stomach has a mind of its own.

"That was easy enough to patch up." I said relaxing into the couch.

"Well, I've been through worse with Sam than that. This situation just had a deeper meaning, but you two patched it up." He said, thinking that we talked it through, but yet we didn't. It seems like when I walked up to her, she forgot the whole situation.

"I'm beat. Carls, mind me staying here again?" I nodded. Nothing much changed and maybe tonight is a good night to settle things. She's got to be open sometimes even though she's open most of the time, but not about stuff with feelings. Okay, I'm confusing myself.

"You know I never mind." I hugged her then I turned over and hugged Freddie, "Sorry, you gotta go home tonight, Freddie."

"I know, I know. I'll go after the show." He pointed to his watch. Oh my gawd! I almost forgot about the show!

Sam stuffed her sandwich into her mouth and ran up the stairs. Freddie took his cart and went into the elevator and I joined him. In less than a minute, we were set up and ready to go.

I tossed Sam the audience remote and Freddie was doing his thing setting up his cameras.

"Lets do this!" I said in excitement. Sam and I get excited every time we do a show.

"We're ready in.."

"5."

"4."

"3"

"2"

He points to us and the "on air" button glows red.

"Hey I'm Carly! And she's my unruly friend Sam!" I point towards her as she presses the applause button.

"Yes I am! And this is iCarly!" We both make funny faces at the camera.

"Well that makes our show!" Freddie is with us. He's using the camera on the tripod.

"See us next time! You don't know what we may do!" Sam says while pushing Freddie towards me.

"On iCarly!" Freddie finishes things off, but he looks at me oddly, "Carly, is that a hickey?"

Sam quickly ran over to the camera, turning it off.

AN: Well, you just finished, eh? This depends on you guys. I'm willing to write another chapter or just leave it as it is. How will Freddie's reaction be and the night with Carly and Sam, or is just cool how it is now and leave it to you guy's imagination of how things go. Hope you liked it.


End file.
